


Wedding Night

by fortheloveoflestrade



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, RIVAH, Spoilers, This ship sails itself, fluff bordering on smut, i haven't decided yet if i'm going for smut, sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoflestrade/pseuds/fortheloveoflestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of River and the Doctor post-'Wedding of River Song'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Night

The Doctor lets out a rather amusing noise. “Ow!”

“Oh, she was right,” River murmurs into the Doctor’s neck. “Biting is excellent.”

“What did you say?” the Doctor asks.

“The TARDIS,” River whispers in his ear, “she tells me everything.”

“Everything?”

She smirks, though it’s more seductive on her than it could be on anyone else. “ _Everything._ ”

“Oh, boy,” the Doctor breathes, and River starts into a fit of giggles.

“You’ve been naughty, Mr. Song. Or is it Doctor Song?”

“So it does work like that, then?” he asks, jokingly.

“Absolutely,” she says, grip tightening on his waist. “I don’t know how it would work any other way, considering no one knows your real name. Except…”

“Except?”

“Oh, come off it. I’ve known for quite a while, now.”

“Do I tell you, really?” he asks, being pulled closer to her against the console.

“Not directly, no,” she says, voice still deliciously lowered, “but you did a rather shotty job keeping it from me.”

“And how did I do that?” he asks, serious though not quite showing it.

“I’m the child of the TARDIS, sweetie. I read the Gallifreyan on your cot.”

He tilts his head, “Never really thought about that,” he says absent-mindedly.

“Want to know what else?” she teases, “I speak it, too.”

And to validate her claim, she proceeds to whisper something softly into his ear. 

“Well, well, River,” he breathes, “Same goes for you.”

She smiles—not a smirk this time, but a real, genuine smile, the one he only gets to see in the quiet, alone moments—and kisses him.

By now, he’s rather quick about the reciprocating bit. His hands, which rest loosely on her waist, she takes them gently in her own and firmly places them—where reminds him briefly of her saying something about jodhpurs.

“River,” he exclaims softly in surprise.

“Oh, shut up,” she murmurs back, still at his lips, “It’s my wedding night.”


	2. Interlude

“River told us.”

“Well, of course she did.”

“She’s a good girl!”

 _Not really_ , he thinks.

\---

“So, where are we?”

“I just climbed out of the Byzantium. You were there, so young. Didn’t have a clue who I was. You’re funny like that. Where are you?”

 

“Are you sure, River? Are you really, properly sure?”

 _Considering that Wedding night…ooh, and the Honeymoon…_ “Of course I’m sure! I’m his wife!”

\---

“River?”

 _Ooh, this is familiar_ , she thinks. _How young he is. Well, back to business._

“Follow that ship!”

 

“We’re somewhere in the Gan Belt. There’s an atmosphere. Early indications suggest—”

“We’re on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day, and chances of rain later.”

“He thinks he’s so hot when he does that.”

“How come you can fly the TARDIS?”

“Oh, I had lessons from the very best.”

“Well, yeah.”

“It’s a shame you were busy that day.” _…Husband._

 

“I’m nobody’s taxi service! I’m not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a spaceship.”

 _Or a fifty-story building._ “And you are so wrong.”

 

“Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?”

“What’s the book?”

“Stay away from it.”

“What is it, though?”

“Her diary.”

“ _Our_ diary.”

“Her past, my future. Time travel, we keep meeting in the wrong order.”

 

“That’s my day. That’s what I’m up to. Any questions?”

“Is River Song your wife? ‘Cause she’s someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I’ve never seen anyone do that. She’s kinda like, ‘ _Heel, boy._ ’ She’s Mrs. Doctor from the future, isn’t she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?”

“Yes.”

 

“Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you!”

 _Sweetie?_ he thinks.

 

“It’s so strange when you go all baby-face. How early is this for you?”

“Very early.”

“So you don’t know who I am yet?”

“How do you know who I am? I don’t always look the same.”

 _You look pretty much the same as you did when I last saw you. Only more clothes on._ “I’ve got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order, though. I need the spotter’s guide.”

 

“He doesn’t know yet, does he? Who and what you are.”

“It’s too early in his time stream.” _Much too early._

“Well, make sure he doesn’t work it out, or he’s not going to help us.”

“I won’t let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison.” _I have a date._

 

“So, what’s he like? In the future, I mean. ‘Cause you know him in the future, don’t you?”

“The Doctor?” _Mad. Sexy. Brilliant._ “Well, the Doctor’s the Doctor.”

“Oh. Well, that’s very helpful. Mind if I write that down?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Talking about you.”

“I wasn’t listening, I’m busy.”

“Ah. The other way up.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re so his wife.”

“Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy! This is the Doctor we’re talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?”

“Yep.”

“You’re good. I’m not saying you’re right, but you are very good.”

 

“I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working.”

“River Song, I could bloody kiss you!”

“Ah, well, maybe when you’re older.”

 

“You. Me. Handcuffs. Must it always end this way?” _Apparently, yes. Though I do remember enjoying the handcuffs more when they were on you._

“What now?”

“The prison ship’s in orbit. They’ll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We’ll see.”

“Octavian said you killed a man.”

“Yes, I did.”

“A good man.”

“A very good man. The best man I’ve ever known.” 

“Who?”

 _You, sweetie._ “It’s a long story, Doctor. Can’t be told, it has to be lived.” And live it, you do. “No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You’ll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens.”

“The Pandorica. That’s a fairy tale.”

“Doctor! Aren’t we all? I’ll see you there.”

“I look forward to it.”

“I remember it well.”

“Bye, River.”

“See you, Amy.” _Very, very soon._ “Oh, I think that’s my ride!”

“Can I trust you, River Song?”

“If you like! But where’s the fun in that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just background (with a little of my own flair) here. Dialogue from The Time of Angels, Flesh and Stone, The Wedding of River Song, and The Doctor, The Widow, and the Wardrobe.


End file.
